


Triple Chocolate Brownie Icecream

by ilyena_sylph



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo, Trowa, and icecream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Chocolate Brownie Icecream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wachey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wachey).



Duo wandered into the kitchen of Quatre's mountain cabin--when the blond made up his mind they were getting together, it was best just to come before he sent his Manguanacs after you--and found Trowa digging around in the freezer. "Hey, Tro, whatcha up to?"

He grinned wickedly as Tro jumped. It wasn't often that he managed to sneak up on the quiet one--he had ears like one of his lions--even now that they weren't fighting anymore. "Duo! I didn't know you'd made it!"

"Yeah, I just got here. What're you after?" Yes, he was impossibly nosy. So?

"Ice cream, I know Quatre's got a box of triple fudge brownie in here somewhere and I want chocolate." Tro's head disappeared into the fridge again, doubled over at the waist.

That was a hell of a sight, and it took a few moments to knock his brain back into gear. Then he blinked, tilting his head. Ice cream he'd had because Hilde insisted he try it, shocked that he never had--and it still made him nauseous if he ate too much of it--but he didn't have a clue what Trowa was chattering about. The varieties of ice cream on L2 were just a bit limited. "Somebody stuck brownies in ice cream?" Yet another thing he hadn't had very often, but oh, he liked them.

Trowa straightened up, turning slowly, blinking at him from that one green eye. "Sit down, Duo. I'll find this, and you need to try it."

"Uh, okay...." He hopped up onto a barstool. Tro sounded like he might just chase him down if he didn't listen, and fun as that might be, he wasn't in the mood to work that hard.

"Ah-Ha. Trying to hide it from me," Trowa muttered, pulling the box free and moving to the cabinet, pulling down two bowls. A moment's fishing in a drawer turned up the ice cream scoop and spoons. He opened the carton and dug into it with one of the spoons, then handed the spoon over. "Here, try."

Duo eyed the dark mass, then brought it to his lips, sucking--and he gasped around the spoon at the hit of coldsweetsweetchocolate against his tastebuds... "oh..." around the spoon, then he tugged the entire bite off the spoon with his teeth, sucking at it--and felt the texture of a bite of brownie against his tongue, different sweet-dark-nut taste and texture that blended so well... He knew he had to look completely silly, but it was just so good...

"Yeah, that was my reaction," Trowa agreed softly, and Duo looked up at his friend, swallowing, "Man, that's good! I could get used to that!"

Trowa chuckled, "Quatre can't hardly keep it in the house as it is."

"So?" He waved his spoon at the cartoon, "That's great!"

Trowa shook his head and pushed a bowlful his way, "I know."

Duo settled in to savor his treat, and once Tro had put the box away, he dropped onto the stool next to him to eat his own, silence dropping around them.


End file.
